


A Walk In The Park

by madlaw



Series: Moments In Time [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Root annoys Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait up.  Where’re we going?”  By now Root’s walking next to Shaw and she glances over.  “We?  Bear and I are going for a walk in the park.”  Shaw’s tone might as well say ‘get lost.’  But Root never lets Shaw’s grumpiness deter her.  She makes goo goo eyes at Shaw.  “How romantic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk In The Park

Shaw starts to walk out of the subway with Bear.  It’s late and they just came back from a mission.  Shaw’s still wired so she decides to take Bear for a walk.  “Where’re you headed sweetie?”  Shaw rolls her eyes, but doesn’t respond as she leashes Bear up.  Root realizes she’s taking him for a walk when Shaw turns around and leaves. 

Shaw should know ignoring Root is like dangling catnip.  She’s just going to chase it down.  But she’s not surprised when she feels someone invading her personal space.  She heard Root coming several minutes ago.  It sort of bugs her she knows the cadence of Root’s walk so well.  She also caught her scent when Root was a few feet away, feminine, clean and sweet.  It _really_ bugs her she can recognize it and she finds it a bit intoxicating.  But it’s not like she can unlearn those things or control her body’s reaction. 

“Wait up.  Where’re we going?”  By now Root’s walking next to Shaw and she glances over.  “We?  Bear and I are going for a walk in the park.”  Shaw’s tone might as well say ‘get lost.’  But Root never lets Shaw’s grumpiness deter her.  She makes goo goo eyes at Shaw.  “How romantic.”  Shaw shakes her head and sighs.  Root links her arm through Shaw's as they continue walking, rubbing shoulders.  Shaw doesn't seem to notice and they walk to the park in comfortable silence, stopping every once in a while for Bear to sniff his surroundings.

As they approach the park entrance Shaw stops.  “What’s wrong sweetie?”  Shaw hushes her impatiently.  “Did you hear that?  It sounds like muffled screaming.”  Root looks around but doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary.  There are no streetlights and its pretty much pitch black, but Shaw spots a car with its trunk is bouncing up and down.  “Come on, I think someone’s trapped in the trunk of that car.”  Shaw draws her gun as they approach.  Someone locked in a trunk must mean trouble.

As they get nearer, they hear urgent screams.  Shaw can’t shoot the lock to pop the trunk because she might hit the victim and they don’t have a crow bar handy, so she waits a few seconds for Root to use her lock picks.  In a swift, dynamic movement Root flings the trunk open while Shaw stands to the side aiming her gun at the opening.

They see a woman.  Naked.  And a man.  Also naked.  The car is a hatchback and they’d put the back seats down and are lying the full length of the car, heads in the trunk.  The woman is clinging to the trunk hatch and rattling it every time she screams.  In ecstasy, not fear as Root and Shaw had assumed.  Except now the woman isn’t screaming.  She’s looking at them horrified.  So is the man.  Root is still holding the trunk open.

Root gawks, for a change at a loss for words.  Shaw, awkward in the best of social situations, can’t think of anything to say, but rallies.  “Sorry.  We thought you were trapped.  Like a hostage.  Because of the screaming and the rattling.  But clearly you don’t need our help.  Either of you.  This is the good kind of screaming.  Don’t let us stop you.”  Shaw can’t seem to stop babbling.  Recovering, Root pulls her away, laughing. 

As she starts to close the hatch, Root looks at the couple. “Get a room.”  She’s smiling so her words carry no sting.  But before she can get it closed, Bear jumps in, sort of next to but really mostly on the copulating couple’s faces.  Bear loves to ride in cars.  Automatically, Shaw tells him “Good boy.”  There’s more screaming but not the good kind.  Shaw pulls Bear out and they retreat quickly.  “I don’t think we made a good impression sweetie.”

Root can’t stop laughing which annoys Shaw to no end and makes her defensive.  “I didn’t want them to think we were perverts busting in on them.  Plus it looked like the guy needed some encouragement.”  Root spots an opening.  “Oh?   Why?”  Shaw glowers but answers.  “He was doing it wrong.”  Root can’t believe her luck.  “I’m not sure I understand, maybe you should demonstrate?”  This time Shaw doesn’t answer, shakes her head, rolls her eyes, and promptly pushes Root into a bush while she continues her walk with Bear.   


End file.
